(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a scan driver, a display device including the scan driver, and a driving method of the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a plurality of pixels as a unit for displaying an image, and a plurality of drivers. The driver typically includes a data driver that applies a data voltage to a pixel, and a scan driver that applies a gate signal for controlling transmission of the data voltage. In a conventional display device, the scan driver and the data driver may be provided on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) as a chip type and are connected to the display panel, or may be directly mounted to the display panel. However, recently, the scan driver may be integrated with the display panel in a single chip in a display device where the scan driver that does not require high mobility of the thin film transistor channel.
This scan driver includes a shift register including a plurality of stages that are dependently connected to each other, and a plurality of signal lines that transmits the driving signal. The plurality of stages sequentially output the gate signal to the respective gate lines in a predetermined sequence.
In general, in a manufacturing process of the display device, a PCB that transmits various driving signals to the display panel from the outside may be provided at one of an upper side and a lower side of the display panel. In this case, the scan driver that is integrated on the display panel may sequentially output the gate signals from the upper side to the lower side of the display panel or may sequentially output the gate signals from the lower side to the upper side of the display panel based on a portion on which the PCB is provided.